thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Reginald Burher
"Ain't shit a banana clip can't fix." Introduction Reggie is a gun broker, ex-bank robber, and career criminal. Biography Early Life Reginald Burher was born and raised in Grapeseed, Los Santos. He was home-schooled by his parents who would end up tragically being murdered in their sleep as rampant meth dealers had mistaken the Burher household to be a meth lab. Upon hearing the sounds of gunfire in the house, Reggie fled through his window and made an escape to his Uncle's house in Sandy Shores. He would learn about the passing of his parents and be offered employment at the 247 Supermarket that his Uncle ran in Sandy Shores to help keep him on his feet. During Reggie's time growing up he came across a man named Nate McGovern. They would become friends and share ideal interests in the territory of Grapeseed where they both grew up. From County to City Reggie arises from the ashes of buttfuck no-where Grapeseed, San Andreas- actively seeking employment to get himself into business. He takes up on being a delivery driver at GoPostal and eventually they screw him over by taking a double deposit and giving him no route to even deliver packages. Reggie proceeds to take his van to RedLine and talk to Walter Fop and Cannon Rigs about his struggle with finding a decent jobs, mostly with hopes to be offered a job at Redline as he had prior mechanic experience at the Auto Repairs on East Joshua where his father worked. He would end up working at the Alta Parking Garage with Jordan Steele. Over his duration of time working with Jordan Steele at the parking lot he did many tow scams with Jordan to reap profits from the SASP's pockets. Reggie would steal cars, crash them and call the authorities to have them get in contact with a tow. This would typically result in a race against the clock between Mr. Steele and employees of either Redline or BBC. Working at the Parking Lot After working a few weeks with Jordan, Reggie was struggling to get by- almost unable to pay rent at his motel. He would demand payment from Jordan which would result in them falling out. Reggie ended up taking his vest off and throwing it in Jordan's face, to which he responded by having his other employees attack Reggie with machetes. They would take Baada Ka's truck, throw Reggie in the back of it, and attempt to escape the police as they take him out to county to bury him. An SASP helicopter was able to keep up with them as they made their way through the mountains just north of Vinewood. The parking lot employees ended up dumping Reggie out of the truck and he was airlifted to Pillbox Medical. He suffered two cuts on his back from the machete attack and required around 30 stitches. Shortly after leaving his job at the parking lot- Reggie would visit the MRPD with intent to have a stolen desert eagle returned to him. However he had realized that he had murdered someone with the desert eagle and promptly 180'd his way back down the stairs of the MRPD. As Reggie walked back to his car to leave the area he had noticed Baada Ka across the street talking to one of the employee's from the parking lot. Reggie approached as the employee left. Baada Ka proceeds to offer Reggie work, giving him a desert eagle and $10,000- he tells Reggie to be ready for any calls in the future and hands him his business card. Tribe/Lost Nomad Conflict Shortly after this Reggie receives a text from Baada regarding 'business'. They meet and Reggie is offered work to sell cocaine for Baada Ka. Being short on cash, Baada fronts the bricks to Reggie and has him pay later at future deals. This process continues for a few weeks and eventually Reggie is introduced to Magnus Frank, Wade Black, and Giselle Garrett. During this meeting Reggie is informed that he may be needed for war and is asked if he is willing to drop anyone that seeks Violet Grey as the Lost Nomads had asked for them (Tribe) to hand her over. Reggie agrees as their business has been very profitable for himself. A few days later Alexandra Ricci would become a victim of a kidnapping to the Nomad's. She would end up being taken up in the Vinewood Hills and questioned about Magnus' location. Unable to tell them where he is the Nomads would end up shooting her. Shortly after the shooting Alex would be transported to Pillbox and be in critical condition. During this time the Nomads would target the Big Boi Customs establishment, leaving their van inside of the garage and blowing it up with a pipe-bomb. The night of the bombing event Baada Ka would gather up the Tribe associates along with Reggie where he would inform them that he is paying $20,000 per head of any Lost Nomad members. At the time, Reggie would have an established relationship with the Nomad's already as he had been doing business with them as well and had helped them recover morphine when two members of the MC - Doc and Wraith - had downed themselves shortly after robbing a medic. Considering Reggie's relationship with the Nomad's and his lack of interest in pulling triggers for Magnus because he refused to follow up on the demands rightfully made by the Nomad's- Reggie decided to attempt to reach out to James Leets. James however, grew suspicious of Reggie's texts that were very clearly stating that he was looking out for the Nomad's by giving them a heads up that a hunt was under way. Reggie even witnessed a few Tribe associates following a biker up north and proceeded to text James to make any MC member aware to watch their backs. The result of Reggie's attempts to help the Nomads would end up almost getting him killed. James and Jeremy Omen would set him up- acting to be interested in a business up north in Paleto, James got Jeremy to text Reggie as he didn't have his number. Reggie would arrive and proceed to be held up at gunpoint and taken to the Hill Valley Church where a short interrogation would take place. Throughout their time questioning Reggie, he himself would learn things about Tribe that he didn't know, such as Baada Ka going by the name 'Chief' and that BBC & the Skatepark being attached to Tribe. They would have Reggie on his knees on-top of Stone Draco's fresh grave. James would have Jeremy throw a molotov on Reggie and they would leave him to burn. Reggie would survive the molotov- however would end up spending a week in recovery at Pillbox Medical, having to pay back a bill of $20,000 for his surgery, and having to leave the bandages wrapped around his face for a couple weeks to make a full recovery. Lost in transition between the two gangs in the war Reggie would confront Chief about disbanding his association as far as getting involved in wars, however still wanting to continue business. After meeting and discussing, Chief would tell him "the burden is gone" and they would part ways. Reggie would receive a text from Doc the same night asking to meet. They meet at a tattoo parlor near Fudge Lane and talk about the recent events. Doc asks about the stabbing of Arnold Lester Jr and Reggie tells him to consider things even. After clearing the air between them Doc requests Reggie to meet at the compound. Upon meeting at the compound he is given $10,000 as an apology for the misunderstanding. Burher Booking & Solutions Reggie would later go on to take on his legal front Burher Booking & Solutions, creating spreadsheets for businesses such as the U-Storage ran by Joseph Uldrich, creating client templates for Bishop Kane, and eventually taking over the Pillbox Ammu-Nation in light of Rivers Rolland's death and Barrett Barker's absence. Dynasty Deals Eventually word of Reggie's independence would spread to the ears of The Dynasty. They would contact him to meet and send Jeffrey Connors to reassure Reggie that he will want to make the meeting. Although the text told him to be prepared in 2 days- a month later he would be abducted and taken to a mansion in Rockford where himself and Mr. Imugi would become acquainted. Reggie would eventually acquire two shipments from Dynasty. The second shipment would be retrieved about two weeks after the first meeting, however this time he would speak to Steve Lee prior to obtaining it. Reggie, with little to no knowledge on dealing guns, reaches out to Jeffrey Connors to help him learn. Jeffrey agrees to help him sell his guns- paying the base price of the shipments and splitting the profit of guns 50/50 between them. The first shipment was sold to Grove through Jeff, and the second shipment containing Kevlar and a few decent automatic guns were sold to various individuals by Reggie on his own. Category:Characters Category:Civilian